First Night In Isle Esme
by DesiArchie
Summary: My own continuation of where Stephanie Meyer leaves off in "Breaking Dawn", Bella and Edwards honeymoon. ONESHOT.


I couldn't hear the sound of my footsteps as I walked to the waters edge, but I guessed that he could. Edward did not turn. I let the gentle swells break over my toes, and found that he'd been right about the temperature- it was very warm, like bath water. I stepped in, walking carefully across the invisible ocean floor, but my care was unnecessary; the sand continued perfectly smooth, sloping gently toward Edward. I waded through the weightless current till I was at his side, and then I placed my hand lightly over his cool hand lying on the water.

"Beautiful," I said, looking up at the moon, too.

"Its all right," he answered, unimpressed. He turned slowly to face me; little waves rolled away from his movement and broke against my skin.

"But I wouldn't use the word beautiful," he continued "Not with you standing here in comparison"

I half-smiled, then raised my free hand and laid it over his heart.

"I promised I would try," he whispered, suddenly tense "If... If I do something wrong, if I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

"Don't be afraid," I murmured "We belong together."

"Forever," He agreed, and pulled me gently into the water.

I could tell he was putting this off to the last moment possible, or maybe he was even testing himself with the closeness of his and my naked body. Whatever it was, we didn't dive right into the love making as I hoped we would.

My heart was beating a million miles an hour in anticipation. And I knew he could sense it. Every time he looked at me, it was either a look of hunger or lust... Or nerves which was an odd look on him. He never seemed as hesitant as he has now. He always seemed sure of himself. He always knew what was good for him, and what wasn't.

"Bella," He said, my eyes shot up to meet his darkening Topaz ones. He looked ready. I was definitely ready. I have been since I laid eyes on him.

I closed my eyes for a quick second, but once I opened them, he was directly in front of me. Watching me. Like I was a toddler.

"Kiss me." I almost demanded.

His cold mouth pressed against mine with force, yet the kiss itself was sweet and gentle. My heart melted as I tried to mimic the lovingness I felt... I was never quite as perfect as Edward, but then again, what is? He pulled away for a brief second, eyes closed...

"Tell me what you're thinking," He began "You know it kills me that I can't know."

I snickered.

"Im glad you can't read me." I reiterated the point which I was truly grateful for "But Im thinking how much... I don't want to wait anymore." I blurted out.

I heard him sigh, both with the sense of defeat and the fact I knew part of him didn't want to do this...

Without a word, he scooped me up like the bride I am, and raced me into the bedroom. It didn't register with me that I was in the bedroom yet, nor my body, because Edward was so quick.

I realized that we were both naked. I realized that I was no longer in the temperate water, but that I was in the air conditioned room, against the body which consistently felt like ice against mine.

He kept his eyes locked on mine, yet I felt my nipples harden, due to both the cold and the fact my bare body is against one of an angel. _My_ angel.

He laid my body ever so gently down on the down feather quilt. My body sunk in, relieved from the warmth, yet I still whimpered from the loss of contact.

He stood over me, looking down at my naked body. Suddenly, I felt my whole self tense. My cheeks flushed a bright red, and I began to slowly contort to try and cover myself. I was definitely embarrassed at his eyes scanning my body. But his strength compared none to mine, because his stone cold hands grabbed my wrists, and gently pulled them away from their death grip across my breasts.

"Isabella Marie Cullen," He said, actually using my full name "You are breathtaking."

"Nothing like you," I said.

He just shook his head, then within a second, he was above me. His eyes were staring into mine, yet he was stiff as stone. If I didn't know any better, Id think he was a statue... not real.

A lot of him I believed wasn't real... because he was too good to be true.

I had to reach out for him, I needed to touch him... but he grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Please..." He said "Please let me take my time. I don't want to hurt you."

I didn't respond. I just laid there... I laid there and watched as his finger traced my lips, and slowly made its way down to my throat. He stopped once he got to my pulse. I could feel the slight compression as he watched his finger slightly throb with the movement of my blood. After lusting after my blood for a moment, he moved his finger down to my chest. He was on my sternum for a while, running his fingers over my ribs which stuck out... like playing a xylophone...

But he finally touched me.

After what seemed like forever of me begging. Edward Cullens hand was resting on my left breast...

His eyes were full of emotion as he gently ran his hands over my nipples, and softly squeezing them. He was intrigued that his touch caused a moan to escape my lips... He was amazed.

So he tried something new...

If that didn't send tingles up my spine, when I felt his cold lips attached themselves to one of my hardened nipples, I thought I was going to lose it. It felt better than I ever thought it could... and I was wondering if I could control myself at all when he went down further... I don't think I would be coherent at all...

His cool, slick tongue went back and forth across the small bud of my firm breasts. Through my groans of pleasure, I managed to peek at his body above mine...

Every single curve in his back were so defined. His shoulder blades were strong, and slightly stuck out through the thin layer of skin covering them. His spine trailed a deep line all the way down to his backside. And _that _… don't get me started.

I had even dared to look at what I wanted the most...

His manhood stood already-erect... larger than I had imagined. My heart began beating quicker, scared and anticipating the whole time. What were mere seconds of him admiring my breasts, felt like hours because my eyes could not leave what would soon take away my virginity.

Edwards eyes shot up to mine, and I quickly adjusted myself so I was staring back.

He took a deep, unnecessary breath, and trailed his body back up so we were face to face. I felt the tip of him lightly pressing against the wetness of my center. I wanted him now, but he wouldn't...

"You tell me if I hurt you," He said, demanding "_Immediately_."

His dark voice turned me on even more, but I had to concentrate on what was happening now. I just nodded... and I finally felt him enter me.

His long shaft pushed into me, slowly and steadily. It hurt a little, but I felt the actual pain when something snapped inside of me.

I knew almost immediately that there was blood, because when that happened, his eyes widened... but he kept on concentrating...

"A-are you okay?" He said, trying not to breathe too much.

"Yes... Edward, please" I said in a slight moan.

He proceeded with his actions, and began to slowly move in and out of me. This feeling was euphoric... The iciness of his skin dulled the pain, and all I felt was the pleasure.

And, leave it to Edward to know _exactly_ where my spot was...

As my moans of absolute pleasure filled the room, I heard his groans of a mix of pleasure and struggle...

I felt his hands on my arms, squeezing a little harder than normal. But I wouldn't know... my body was numbed. The only feeling I had was the one feeling I had been longing for since I met Edward...

He moved in and out of me, faster. He was forcing himself... he wanted to come quicker. He wanted this to end, yet he didn't.

"Bella," He moaned my name, which sent shivers up and down my spine. I was making the most noises, though. If I didn't know any better, Id think the wildlife was checking us out through the window to see what all the fuss was about...

Edward kept going in and out of me, at speeds only a vampire could reach. The fastest he could go, felt like he was never leaving me. It was throwing me over the edge, and within seconds, I felt my walls clench around him... My lower stomach began to quiver, and my legs locked around his waist like a python locking around its prey.

He watched in amazement as I threw my head back, my eyes closing in pure pleasure, and the echo of my final moan reached throughout the whole room. I finally had my release, my body feeling weakened.

Edward went on for about another second, then I felt a freezing liquid fill my insides... and he finally relaxed beside me...

My eyes were still closed. I was still in disbelief...

And if I wasn't completely out of my right mind right now... I could have sworn to myself I felt a feather fall on my nose...


End file.
